


Fragmented Boundaries

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 3, M/M, NSFW, Scissors prompt, Shameless Smut, Smut, SouRin Week, SouRin Week 2016, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Week - Day 3 - Scissors - Stripping (late submission)</p><p>AU in which Rin is a stripper and Nagisa and Momo hire him for Sousuke's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes, my eyes are tired and I will periodically read over this and correct any errors I see.

Sousuke glanced around, keeping his stoic expression to hide the fact that he was actually a little nervous. Nagisa and Momo thought it would be a fantastic idea for them to hire a stripper for Sousuke’s birthday. “AND his theme is a police officer!” Nagisa giggled. “Yeah! So it won’t be too different from you being at work” Momo grinned. 

“Because all cops do is sit around the station, taking their clothes off and grinding on each other” Sousuke said sarcastically. 

“REALLY?! Can I come visit you at work, Sou-chan?” Nagisa’s eyes sparkled.

“No” Sousuke frowned.

A knock on the door made Sousuke jump. “Wow, Sousuke. You chase down criminals and get shot at on a regular basis but you’re scared of a stripper?” Momo raised his eyebrows.

“Shut the fuck up” he snarled, opening the door. A sharp, devious grin greeted him on the other side. An authentic looking police peaked cap covered silky scarlet locks, some strands falling into his face while the rest was tied back in a low ponytail. But most noticeable were those intense, dangerous crimson eyes.

“Hey, I’m Rin. You boys requested my services?” the redhead spoke in a smooth, seductive voice. Sousuke gulped, searching for words, _any fucking words_ at all. But after taking one look at Rin, he knew he was in trouble.

Nagisa popped into the doorway, nudging Sousuke to the side, “Yeah! Oh wow… you’re fucking **hot** ”!

Rin smirked, “I know” he said pushing passed the two and walking to the middle of the living room. His uniform looked almost like Sousuke’s, minus a few insignia and a real badge, of course. His black combat boots threw off the outfit a little, they were nowhere close to the tactical boots Sousuke and the other officers wore. 

“We doin’ it in here?” Rin asked, looking around. 

Sousuke closed the door with his foot, blatantly staring at Rin. “Yeah! Here is good, right Sou-chan?” Nagisa asked with a sly smile. Sousuke nodded, eyeing the handcuffs that were clipped to Rin’s belt loop. _I guess a duty belt wouldn’t be as sexy_ Sousuke thought.

“Well, Sou-chan is it? Do you have a chair we can put here?” Rin asked, pointing to the middle of the room. “Sousuke… It’s Sousuke. And yea, hold on” Sousuke muttered, walking to his kitchen and grabbing a chair from the table. He sat it down where Rin motioned to while getting his phone and an aux cord out of his pocket and walking to the stereo in the corner of the room. 

“So, what’s it like being a stripper?” Nagisa bounced over to Rin. “Do a lot of strippers have STD’s?” Momo thoughtlessly blurted out. Nagisa shot a disgusted look at the other, “Don’t mind him, he’s an idiot”. “I AM NOT!” the orange hair man shouted.

Turning the stereo on after plugging the cord to it and his phone, Rin turned. “Being a stripper can be fun, but it can also be dangerous” he said, looking at the short blonde. “And I guess some do, but the company I work for requires monthly screenings. Sort of a high-end place, so none of the exotic dancers that work for the company have any” he raised an eyebrow at Momo.

Rin put his hands on his hips and looked around the room again, “Three lamps, that should be fine. So what’s the occasion, boys?”.

“It’s Sou-chan’s birthday!” Nagisa exclaimed. “Oh, is it? Well, I’ll have to make this extra special, won’t I?” Rin winked at Sousuke, who’d been quietly sitting on the couch, watching the other three interact.

“Okay! First, is there anyone here who is uncomfortable being touched, grinded on or rubbed against by a man?” Rin crossed his arms.

Momo slowly raised his hand, “I mean, they are into it and that’s cool, but I like the ladies” he grinned, dragging out the last word.

Sousuke snorted. “But the ladies don’t like you”.

Rin chuckled and then continued, “Alright, so carrot-top is off limits. Now for the rules. No touching unless _I_ put your hands there. No licking, no biting and no kissing. I’m not a D.J so I do not take song requests and do not ask me to do certain moves. Tips are welcome but *sigh* not required. And lastly, I am not a hooker. So no, I will not sleep with you even if you offer to pay well”. 

“Well, I think that about covers it” Rin clapped his hands together, “Since it’s _Sou-chan’s_ birthday, he comes first” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nagisa pulled Sousuke off the couch by his arm and pushed him over to the single chair in the middle of the floor. “Blondie, will you turn on the lamps and cut the overhead light off?” Rin asked, thumbing through the playlist on his phone. Nagisa complied and Rin smiled at him, “Thanks baby-doll”.

Nagisa excitedly bounced on the couch, nudging a blushing Momo with his elbow.

A song started playing (Kito & Reija Lee - Sweet Talk) and Rin pulled the brim of his hat down, covering most of his eyes.

Sousuke’s teal eyes were locked on the seductive redhead, and he tried to will his dick to not get hard, already. He folded his arms across his chest, not knowing what else to do with them. He became very aware of himself under the sultry gaze of Rin.

Rin walked to the middle of the room, and crossed his arms over his head with his lips spread into that same devious grin he wore when Sousuke first opened the door. He slowly moved his hips in semicircles, moving his crossed arms so that his hands were on his shoulders. He slid his hands down his sides, uncrossing them when he got to the waist of his pants. 

When the bass clapped he ripped his shirt open and walked towards Sousuke in rhythm with the music. Stopping a couple of inches in front of Sousuke, his hips swayed, his movements exaggerated on the louder cracks of the song and he’d pause for a second before continuing his motions.

Rin unfolded Sousuke’s arms, and they dropped to his sides. He turned, sitting in Sousuke’s lap and rubbing his ass back and forth on the others crotch. He grabbed Sousuke’s hands and slapped them against the insides of his legs, right above the bend of his knees. Keeping his hands on top of the others, he slid them up the inside of his thighs, making Sousuke’s hands pull his legs apart while now moving his ass in circles on the lap. Once their hands reached the crease of the tops of his thighs, he slung Sousuke’s hands away and quickly stood up, spinning to face the unmistakably aroused larger man. 

He rolled his body, letting his shirt fall off his arms. Bending over, he pulled at the hem of Sousuke’s shirt, the latter raising his arms and Rin pulling the shirt off and throwing it, hitting Momo. Rin then walked around to the back of the chair when the bass stopped and the music slowed, running his hands over Sousuke’s broad chest and down his rippling abs all the while sneering and breathing over the others shoulders and neck. The hot breath making Sousuke shudder, and the hands on his body making his already erect length twitch.

Rin moved back around to the front of the chair and took his handcuffs from his belt loop, playing his tongue across his sharpened teeth as he straddled Sousuke and placed the larger muscular arms around the back of the chair. Rin took this chance to tease Sousuke a little more intimately, nipping at his clavicle and locking the handcuffs around his wrists. He then placed a hand on the back of Sousuke’s neck and rolled his body as he slowly stood up, Sousuke’s lips and nose brushing over Rin’s abdominals, the top of his pelvis and his crotch.

His fiery eyes trained on Sousuke’s masculine, desireable face, while he rocked his hips from side to side and unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. He took a few steps back then moved his hands to the waist of his pants again, smirking. When the bass clapped again, he ripped the pants off, throwing them to the floor. His lower half was covered with very tight, extremely short orange boxer-briefs. A design on the hip of the briefs was made to look like an inmate's I.D numbers on their jumpsuits. 

Moving forward, he turned his back to Sousuke and straddled his lap and placed his police cap crooked on Sousuke’s head. Moving a hand behind him he kneaded the head of Sousuke’s cock while grinding his ass against the shaft. He leaned back, pressing his upper back against Sousuke’s chest and arching so he could continue his ministrations. Tilting his head up to rest his forehead against the others jaw, he could feel his pulse rapidly jumping in his neck and he suddenly realized that he’d gotten hard, too. Rin had been doing this for a few years now and very rarely did he even get semi-hard. But there was something about this turquoise eyed, sinewy man that made Rin’s heart flutter.

As the song changed to the next (Booty Luv - Say It (Nero Remix)), Rin skillfully reversed his position so he was facing Sousuke. He hesitated for a second, before hunching his upper body and discreetly unbuttoning and unzipping Sousuke’s pants, pulling the top of his boxers down to free his massive, throbbing cock. Rin pressed his cheek to Sousuke’s, “Is this alright” he asked in a breathy whisper, pressing his dick to Sousuke’s and stroking them.

Sousuke hissed, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes “Yea”.

Rin bit down Sousuke’s neck, sucking on the reddened skin periodically. Sousuke slowly thrust himself into Rin’s hand, causing more friction between the two. Sousuke moved his mouth along Rin’s shoulder before biting down, making the slightly smaller male jump and moan.

“Hey! I thought there was no touching!” Nagisa pouted. Momo was looking _anywhere_ else he could that **wasn’t** in the general direction of what was happening in that kitchen chair.

“Leave” Sousuke growled against the dancer's skin. “But I didn’t get to-” Nagisa started. “NOW!” he bellowed.

When the other two had finally left, Sousuke pulled his head back, “Take the cuffs off”.

“No” Rin replied, nipping at Sousuke’s jaw.

The brawny man used the side of his face to nudge the other to look at him, “If I cum like this, it’s not going to be enough”.

Rin smirked and licked Sousuke’s lips, “That’s not my problem”.

“It will be” Sousuke threatened.

Rin hummed, pausing his strokes to thumb the head of the larger cock and then sucked the pre-cum off his thumb. Sousuke responded by bucking his hips, sweat running down his temple. Rin stood, swaying his hips to the music again while he playfully used his thumbs to pull down one side of his briefs, then the other. “Got any lube?” Rin seductively smiled. Arching an eyebrow, Sousuke used his chin to motion towards the hallway, “Under the counter in the bathroom, second door on the left”.

While the other was gone, Sousuke pulled against the chain of the handcuffs and smirked when he realized how cheaply made they were. Rin returned with his fingers already slicked up and sat the bottle of lubricate on the floor beside the chair, he was also missing his briefs. “I’ve really never done this with a client, before” he said, climbing back onto Sousuke’s lap. 

~~~

He dug his fingertips into Sousuke’s shoulder when he pushed the second finger inside, Sousuke sucking and nibbling on Rin’s earlobe. Pausing, Rin leaned over and swiped the lube from the floor and drizzled some on Sousuke’s cock, closing the lid and tossing it to the couch. He started stroking Sousuke in rhythm to his fingers working inside of him, “Mmmm, too bad you can’t feel how tight I am” he teased.

“Yes I can” he purred, snatching his wrists apart, successfully breaking the chain of the cuffs. Rin’s eyes widened when Sousuke rose to his feet, Rin wrapping his arms around the others neck and Sousuke holding Rin up by a hand on each ass cheek. “W-wait” Rin stuttered, Sousuke carrying him to the couch and sitting him down. He then quickly flipped the other, positioning him so his knees were on the floor and his chest was against the couch. Sousuke grabbed the lube and rubbed some on his fingers. Setting the lube down he used that hand to press against Rin’s back, “You were already using two fingers, right? So maybe I should go with three..” he pressed his fingers against Rin’s hole. He made sure his movements were gentle but greedy, feeling every inch of the walls in the others warmth.

When Rin had relaxed enough and he was use to Sousuke’s much larger fingers, Sousuke roughly shoved his fingers deeper, a gasp coming from Rin. “Aah hhaa, like it r-rough, huh nnnhhhggg” Rin stuttered out. “I’m not too great at handling being teased” Sousuke’s voice course and low. Sousuke was fucking Rin hard enough with his fingers that the couch started sliding back. “Sh-shit, aaah almost nnn there” the redhead breathed out. Sousuke halted his movements, sliding his fingers out slowly and spreading them to rub against the slicked walls.

In a flash of movements, Sousuke had Rin in his arms, the latter wrapping his legs around the sturdy waist, Sousuke’s dick rubbing against the crease of Rin’s ass while they moved to the bedroom. Candy-red eyes studied the larger male’s body, while the other tugged off his pants and underwear. 

“Prop up against the wall” Rin said, pulling Sousuke to a seated position on the bed and pushing at his chest until Sousuke had slid back far enough that his back was against the wall. Rin straddled him, leaning down to flick his tongue across a nipple, grinning at the hiss from the other. Reaching behind him, Rin pushed Sousuke’s cock against his ring of muscle, debating about going to get the lube from the living room when Sousuke grabbed Rin’s waist and bucked his hips and the head slipped into the tight hole. 

“Ffffuuuuhhh, I’m on top, I’m in control” Rin hissed through clenched teeth, one eye shut tight and the other watering, attempting to recover from the sudden intrusion. “Put your hands on top of your head” Rin commanded, easing the shaft into him. 

The music still filtered through the stereo speakers, easily being heard throughout the house. The song changed again (Nine Inch Nails - Deep (filthy saturated remix)) when the toned dancer had finally gotten Sousuke’s erection completely sheathed. Rotating his hips, he began to grind and sway himself to the music as he’d done before, moving Sousuke’s cock inside of him in a way that touched every crevasse in the warm, narrow opening. 

Rin wore a lewd expression, eyes half lidded while rolling his body, chest jutting out first and the rest of him followed. He then leaned forward, placing his elbows on Sousuke’s shoulders and resting his hands on top of the others that were still on his head, their faces close enough that their lips brushed against each others. Sousuke licked Rin’s lips, lifting his hips, causing Rin to raise up. “Nah uh, what did I say?” Rin’s voice dripping with lust.

“And what did _I_ say?” Sousuke replied, quickly moving his hands back to Rin’s waist and shifting, placing Rin on his back and hovering over him. Sousuke jerked his hips forward, pulling at Rin’s waist to make them connect with a loud _**smack**_. 

Rin inhaled sharply, biting his bottom lip. “This won’t work, turn over” Sousuke pulled out. Rin arched an eyebrow but did as he was told, using his hands and knees to support himself. Sousuke entered him again, pausing halfway in. A large hand firmly pressed down on the small of Rin’s back, making it bow. Using his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around Rin’s waist and in a swift, unyielding movement, pushed the rest of himself in. 

“FUCK!” Rin snatched his head back and his arms buckled as Sousuke used his knees to spread Rin’s legs apart farther, pounding into him relentlessly. The tip of Sousuke’s cock smoothly glided over Rin’s prostate over and over, high-pitched mewls escaping Rin’s mouth while he pushed back against Sousuke and tried to keep up with his quick pace. Rin folded an arm, resting his chest against the mattress and moving his other hand to stroke his leaking penis. 

“There it is” Sousuke snarled and gave one more hard thrust before pulling out again. He adjusted Rin onto his back, again and slid the whimpering man’s legs over his forearms. Rising up to sit on his haunches, he pulled Rin’s lower half into the air. Without warning he slammed down into the quivering muscle, earning a scream from the other. Beating into the dancer, he faintly shifted himself until “AAAAHH!!! N-not there!” Rin squirmed. 

Sousuke smirked, and slammed head on against Rin’s prostate again. “Too much! Aaaahhh, too m-much!” the other panted. Sousuke ignored him, continuing to roughly collide against the spot while Rin white-knuckled the sheets with one hand and clawed at _anything_ he could grab with the other, which ended up being Sousuke’s arm. He dug his fingernails in, wailing and moaning simultaneously as the excess saliva dribbled out of his open mouth. The magnitude of the sensation from the unforgiving, avidity of the other’s thrusts quickly made the warm tightness rise up in Rin’s gut. Realizing that from this angle, he would cum in his own face, Rin tossed his head from side to side and attempted to move his lower half but Sousuke held firm. 

Sousuke leaned forward, still squatting on his calves and placed a hand on the bed beside Rin’s head to steady himself. This made Rin’s torso bend more, making his knees almost touch his shoulders. His thighs and buttocks burned and ached with every slap of skin, the colorful bruises already starting to appear. He felt his abdominals tighten and urgently scratched the back of Sousuke’s shoulders, tearing the skin. 

His sternum jutted forward, his lower back arching viciously as the first wave of ecstasy washed through him. He turned his head to the side but felt calloused fingers grip his chin and move his face forward again and hot, thick liquid landed on his cheek. Another wave and more warm, sticky cum shot across his lips. His eyes were screwed shut, but his mouth hung agape as erotic moans and gasps echoed around the atmosphere. 

He felt the fullness leave his rectum and his hips met the sheets as Sousuke pressed his cock against Rin’s stomach, grinding into him as he ejaculated and pressed their bodies together. He leaned his face to Rin’s and ran his tongue into the others mouth, licking the cum that had found it’s way there. The gratification Sousuke felt while swallowing Rin’s breathy moans made his chest tingle and his heart flitter. 

They laid there, heaving against each other, sweaty and exhausted. “Maybe… I _should_ … charge you..” Rin panted. Sousuke snorted, “I think you should pay _me_ ” he breathlessly quipped.


End file.
